The present invention relates to a positive photosensitive composition which is used for the production process of lithographic printing plates and semiconductors such as IC, etc., the production of circuit substrates such as liquid crystals, thermal heads, etc., and for other photofabrication processes.
As a photosensitive composition which is used for the production process of lithographic printing plates and semiconductors such as IC, etc., the productions of circuit substrates such as liquid crystals, thermal heads, etc, and other photofabrication processes, there are various compositions, and in general, photoresist photosensitive compositions are used and the photosensitive compositions are largely classified into two groups, i.e., a positive photosensitive composition and a negative photosensitive composition.
As one of positive photoresist photosensitive compositions, there is a chemically amplified type resist composition described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,628 and European Patent 249,139. The chemically amplified type resist composition is a pattern-forming material of forming an acid at a exposed portions by the irradiation of a radiation such as a far-ultraviolet light, etc., and by the reaction using the acid as a catalyst, changing the solubility of the exposed portions and the unexposed portions by the active radiation in a developer, thereby, forming a pattern on a substrate.
As such an example, there are a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and acetal or an O, N-acetal compound (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 89003/1973), a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and an ortho-ester or an amidoacetal compound (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 120714/1976), a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and an enol ether compound (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 12995/1980), a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and an N-acyliminocarbonic acid compound (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 126236/1980), a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and a polymer having an ortho-ester group at the main chain (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 17345/1981), a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and a tertiary alkyl ester compound (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3625/1985), a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and a silyl ester compound (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10247/1985), and a combination of a compound generating an acid by a photodecomposition and a silyl ether compound (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 37549/1985 and 121446/1985). Because the quantum yields of these combinations exceed 1, in principle, they show a high photosensitivity.
Similarly, as a system, which is stable with the passage of time at room temperature but is decomposed by heating in the existence of an acid to become alkali soluble, there are the combination systems of the compounds generating an acid by light exposure and the esters of a tertiary or secondary carbon (for example, t-butyl and 2-cyclohexenyl) or a carbonic acid ester compounds described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 45439/1984, 3625/1985, 229242/1987, 27829/1988, 36240/1988, and 250642/1988, xe2x80x9cPolym. Eng. Scexe2x80x9d, Vol. 23, 1012(1983), xe2x80x9cACS. Sym.xe2x80x9d, vol. 242, 11(1984); xe2x80x9cSemiconductor Worldxe2x80x9d, November 1987, page 91; xe2x80x9cMacromoleculesxe2x80x9d. Vol. 21, 1475(1988); xe2x80x9cSPIExe2x80x9d, Vol. 920, 42(1988), etc. These systems also have a high sensitivity and can become an effective system of using a light source having a short wavelength capable of super-fine working because the absorption in a far ultraviolet region is less.
The positive chemically amplified resist described above is largely classified into (i) a three-component system comprising an alkali-soluble resin, a compound generating an acid by a radiation exposure (photo-acid generator), and a dissolution-inhibiting compound to an alkali-soluble resin and having an acid-decomposable group and (ii) a two-component system comprising a resin having a group, which becomes alkali-soluble by being decomposed by the reaction with an acid and photo-acid generator.
In the positive chemically amplified resist of the two-component system or the three-component system, by the existence of an acid generated from the photo-acid generator by the exposure, after heat treatment, the resist is developed to obtain a resist pattern.
These positive chemically amplified resist can become the effective system for the short wavelength of light source capable of super fine working as described above, but further the improvement of the resolving power and the improvement of the process allowance such as the light exposure margin and the depth of focus have been desired.
In addition, in the above-described chemically amplified resist, a compound generating a strong acid such as a sulfonic acid (e.g., trifluoromethanesulfonic acid), hexafluorophosphoric acid, tetrafluoroboric acid, etc., is generally used as the compound generating an acid by photo-decomposition. However, when such a compound generating a strong acid is used, the acid-decomposable protective group is once decomposed by the acid catalyst and the composition become alkali-soluble, but there is a problem that because the acid catalyst generated is a very strong acid, the release protective group is re-bonded to the resin or causes the crosslinking of the resin, whereby the alkali-solubility of the exposed portions is lowered, the resolving power is deteriorated or the development residue occurs. Also, in the points of the process allowance such as the exposure margin, the depth of focus, etc., further improvement has also been required.
However, even the above-described techniques cannot sufficiently cope with the present fine work and there leaves room for the improvement of the resolving power and the improvement of the process allowance such as the exposure margin and the depth of focus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a positive resist composition having an improved resolving power and an improved process allowance such as the exposure margin and depth of focus in the lithographic technique using an exposure light source having short wavelength capable of super fine working and positive chemically amplified resist.
As the result of various investigations, it has been found that the above-described object can be attained by the positive resist composition of the invention having the following composition.
(1). A positive resist composition comprising:
(A) a compound generating a compound represented by the formula (I) below by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation; and
(B) a resin having a group which is decomposed by the action of an acid to increase the solubility of the composition in an alkali developer: 
wherein, Y represents a single bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, which may be the same or different, each represents a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group which may be substituted, an aryl group which may be substituted, an aralkyl group which may be substituted, or a camphor group; Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 maybe bonded to each other to form an alkylene group, an arylene group, or an aralkylene group, thereby, the structure of the formula (I) may form a ring; and when Y is a xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group, Rxe2x80x3 may be a hydroxy group or an alkoxy group.
(2). The positive resist composition according to the above item (1), which further comprises (D) a compound having a molecular weight of not larger than 3000, which is decomposed by the action of an acid to increase the solubility in an alkali developer.
(3). The positive resist composition according to the above item (1), wherein the pKa of the compound represented by the formula (I) is in the range of from xe2x88x925 to 5.
(4). The positive resist composition according to the above item (1), wherein the resin (B) is a resin containing repeating structural units represented by the following formulae (II) and (III) 
wherein L represents a hydrogen atom, a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group which may be substituted, or an aralkyl group which may be substituted; Z represents a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group which may be substituted or an aralkyl group which may be substituted; and Z and L may be bonded to each other to form a 5- or 6-membered ring.
(5). The positive resist composition according to the above item (4), wherein Z of the formula (II) is a substituted alkyl group or a substituted aralkyl group.
(6). The positive resist composition according to the above item (1), which further comprises (F) a nitrogen-containing basic compound and (G) at least one of a fluorine atom containing surfactant and a silicon atom containing surfactant.
(7). The positive resist composition according to the above item (1), wherein the compound (A) is a compound having a structure represented by one of the following formulae (IV) to (VI): 
wherein R1 to R37 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group, a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkoxy group, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, or a xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R38 group (wherein R38 represents a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group or an aryl group); Xxe2x88x92 represents an anion of the compound represented by the formula (I); A represents a single bond, a sulfur atom, an oxygen atom, or a methylene group.
(8). The positive resist composition according to the above item (7), wherein Xxe2x88x92 in the formulae (IV) to (VI) contains the following structure: 
(9). The positive resist composition according to the above item (1), which further comprises (C) a compound generating sulfonic acid by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation.
(10). A positive resist composition comprising:
(A) a compound generating a compound represented by the formula (I) below by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation;
(D) a compound having a molecular weight of not larger than 3000, which is decomposed by the action of an acid to increase the solubility in an alkali developer; and
(E) an alkali-soluble resin: 
wherein, Y represents a single bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, which may be the same or different, each represents a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group which may be substituted, an aryl group which may be substituted, an aralkyl group which may be substituted, or a camphor group; Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 may be bonded to each other to form an alkylene group, an arylene group, or an aralkylene group, thereby, the structure of the formula (I) may form a ring; and when Y is a xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group, Rxe2x80x3 may be a hydroxy group or an alkoxy group.
(11). The positive resist composition according to the above item (10), wherein the pKa of the compound represented by the formula (I) is in the range of from xe2x88x925 to 5.
(12). The positive resist composition according to the above item (10), which further comprises (F) a nitrogen-containing basic compound and (G) a surfactant containing at least one of the group consisting of a fluorine atom and a silicon atom.
(13). The positive resist composition according to the above item (10), wherein the compound (A) is a compound having a structure represented by one of the following formulae (IV) to (VI): 
wherein R1 to R37 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group, a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkoxy group, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, or a xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R38 group (wherein R38 represents a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group or an aryl group); Xxe2x88x92 represents an anion of the compound represented by the formula (I); A represents a single bond, a sulfur atom, an oxygen atom, or a methylene group.
(14). The positive resist composition according to the above item (13), wherein Xxe2x88x92 in the formulae (IV) to (VI) contains the following structure: 
(15) The positive resist composition according to the above item (10), which further comprises (C) a compound generating sulfonic acid by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation.
(16). A sulfonium salt compound represented by the formula (IVa): 
wherein, R1 to R15 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a straight chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R38 (wherein R38 represents a straight chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, or an aryl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms); Ra and Rb each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a nitro group, or a hydroxy group.
(17). The sulfonium salt compound according to the above item (16), wherein in the formula (IVa), R1, R2, R4 to R7, R9 to R12, R14, R15, Ra, and Rb each is a hydrogen atom, and R3, R8, and R13 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or a halogen atom.
(18). A sulfonium salt compound represented by the formula (Va): 
wherein R16 to R27 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a straight chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R38 (wherein R38 represents a straight chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, or an aryl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms); Ra and Rb each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a nitro group, or a hydroxy group.
(19). The sulfonium salt compound according to the above item (18), wherein in the formula (Va), R16 to R27, Ra, and Rb each is a hydrogen atom.
(20). An iodonium salt compound represented by the formula (VIa): 
wherein R28 to R37 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a straight chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R38 (wherein R38 represents a straight chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a cyclic alkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, or an aryl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms); Ra and Rb each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a nitro group, or a hydroxy group.
(21). The iodonium salt compound according to the above item (20), wherein in the formula (VIa), R28, R29, R31 to R34, R36, R37, Ra, and Rb each is a hydrogen atom, and R30 and R35 each independently a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms.
According to the present invention, even an electron beam is used as an energy ray for exposure, the excellent performance can be obtained. In the case of irradiating a resist with an electron beam, because incident electrons have electrostatic charges and cause interaction with the atomic nuclei and electrons of substances constituting the resist, there is a problem that when electron beam strike the resist film, a scattering always occur, thereby the pattern profile is deteriorated. Also, even when the beam is irradiated by reducing the beam diameter in order to resolve fine patterns, there is a problem that the irradiated area is expanded by the scattering to deteriorate the resolving power. The composition of the invention can skillfully resolve these problems of the electron beam irradiation.
Then, the invention is described in detail.
The present invention includes;
1. the positive resist composition (hereinafter, is also referred to as xe2x80x9cthe 1st compositionxe2x80x9d) comprising;
(A) a compound generating a compound represented by the formula (I) by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation; and
(B) a resin having a group which is decomposed by the action of an acid to increase the solubility of the composition in an alkali developer as the indispensable components, and
2. the positive resist composition (hereinafter, is also referred to as xe2x80x9cthe 2nd compositionxe2x80x9d) comprising:
(A) a compound generating a compound represented by the formula (I) by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation;
(D) a compound having a molecular weight of not larger than 3000, which is decomposed by the action of an acid to increase the solubility in an alkali developer; and
(E) an alkali-soluble resin as the indispensable components.
Hereinafter, in the case of simply describing the positive resist composition or the composition of the invention, the composition includes both the 1st composition and the 2nd composition.
At first, the components, such as the compounds, the resins, etc., which these positive resist compositions of the invention comprises are explained in detail below.
[1] (A) A Compound Generating the Compound Represented by the Formula (I) by Irradiation with an Actinic Ray or a Radiation (Component (A))
In the formula (I), the straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group represented by Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 includes a straight chain or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, hexyl, octyl, dodecyl, etc., and a cyclic alkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc. These alkyl groups each may have a substituent and the preferred substituent includes an alkoxy group, an acyl group, an acyloxy group, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.
The aralkyl group represented by Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 includes an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms such as benzyl, phenetyl, etc. These aralkyl may have a substituent and the preferred substituent includes an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a nitro group, an acetylamino group, a halogen atom, etc.
The aryl group represented by Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 includes an aryl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, such as phenyl, tolyl, mesityl, naphthyl, etc. These aryl groups may have a substituent and preferred substituent includes an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, an acyl group, a formyl group, a nitro group, an acylamino group, a sulfonyl amino group, a halogen atom, an aryl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a cyano group, etc.
The alkoxy group represented by Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 includes an alkoxy group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, octyloxy, dodecyloxy, etc., and an alkoxy having a substituent, such as ethoxyethoxy, hydroxyethoxy, cyanoethoxy, etc.
Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 may be bonded to each other to form a ring, and practical examples of the ring formed include the rings represented by the following formulae. 
The pKa of the compounds represented by the formula (I) is preferably in the range of from xe2x88x925 to 5, more preferably from xe2x88x923 to 4, and particularly preferably from 0 to 5. When the pKa is smaller than xe2x88x925, the acidity becomes strong and the recombination and the crosslinking reaction of the protective group decomposed by acid become liable to occur, while when the pKa is larger than 5, the decomposition of the acid-decomposable group becomes delayed, and the sensitivity becomes greatly lowered.
The pKa can be calculated by a titration using a commercially available titration apparatus or a pH meter in water or a mixed solvent of water and a water-soluble organic solvent (dioxane, methanol, tetrahydrofuran, etc.). The pKa of saccharin which is the compound represented by the above-described formula (I) is 2.3.
The positive resist composition of the invention comprises the component (A) as the indispensable component.
As the components (A), there are the sulfonium salts and the iodonium salts of the anions formed by a dissociation of Nxe2x80x94H in the compounds represented by the formula (I). As the components (A), a compound represented by the above-described formulae (IV) to (VI) is more preferable. By using these compounds, the sensitivity, the resolving power, and the exposure margin become more excellent. By irradiating the compounds with an actinic ray or a radiation, they generate the compounds represented by the formula (I) corresponding to Xxe2x88x92 of the compounds (IV) to (VI), which function as photo-acid generator.
In the formulae (IV) to (VI), the straight chain or branched alkyl groups of R1 to R38 include the alkyl groups having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, etc., each of which may have a substituent.
The cyclic alkyl group of R1 to R38 include the alkyl groups having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc., each of which may have a substituent.
The alkoxy groups of R1 to R37 include the alkoxy groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxyethoxy, propoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, etc.
The halogen atoms of R1 to R37 include fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.
The aryl groups of R38 include the aryl groups having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms, such as phenyl, tolyl, methoxyphenyl, naphthyl, etc., each of which may have a substituent.
The preferred substituents which can be owned by the groups of R1 to R38 include an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom (fluorine, chlorine, iodine, etc.), an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, a cyano group, a hydroxy group, a carboxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a nitro group, etc.
Xxe2x88x92 is preferably the anions represented by the following formula. 
In the above formula, Ra and Rb each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a nitro group, or a hydroxy group. Ra and Rb each is preferably a hydrogen atom.
In the above-described formulae (IV) to (VI), R1 to R37 each is preferably a hydrogen atom. Furthermore, R3, R8, and R13 each is also preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms (for example, methyl, ethyl, and pentyl), an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms (for example, butoxy), or a halogen atom (for example, chlorine) in addition to a hydrogen atom. R30 and R35 each is also preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms (for example, methyl, butyl, and pentyl) in addition of a hydrogen atom.
In the formula (V), A is preferably a sulfur atom.
Then, practical examples of the component (A) (photo-acid generator) are shown below, but the invention is not limited by these compounds.
Practical examples (VI-1) to (IV-18) of the photo-acid generators represented by the formula (IV) described above are illustrated below. 
Practical examples (V-1) to (V-7) of the photo-acid generator represented by the formula (V) are shown below. 
Practical examples (VI-1) to (VI-11) of the photo-acid generators represented by the formula (VI) are shown below. 
The component (A) can be used singly or as a combination of two or more kinds of them.
For obtaining the compound represented by the formulae (IV) to (VI), the corresponding sulfonium or iodonium halogen compound is reacted with silver oxide to covert to the onium hydroxide, and thereafter, by adding the corresponding sulfonylimide compound, the desired compound is obtained.
The content of the compound of the component (A) in the positive resist composition of the invention is preferably from 0.1 to 20% by weight, more preferably from 0.5 to 10% by weight, and far more preferably from 1 to 7% by weight based on the solid components of the composition.
[2] Photo-acid Generator (Component (C)), which may be used Together with the Component (A)
Other photo-acid generator(component (C)) than the component (A) is used in the composition of the present invention.
As the photo-acid generator, which can be used together with the component (A), a photo-initiator for cationic photopolymerization, a photo-initiator for radical photopolymerization, a photodecolouring agent for agent, a photodiscoloring agent, a compound generating an acid by a known light used for a microresist, etc., (ultraviolet rays of from 400 to 200 nm, far ultraviolet rays, and particularly preferably g-line, h-line, I-line, a KrF excimer laser light), an ArF excimer laser light, electron beam, X-ray, a molecular beam, or an ion beam, and a mixture of them can be properly selected.
Also, other photo-acid generators, which can be used together with the component (A) include, for example, onium salts such as a diazonium salt, an ammonium salt, a phosphonium salt, an iodonium salt, a sulfonium salt, a selenonium salt, an alsonium salts, etc.; organic halogen compounds; organometal/organic halogen compounds; photo-acid generators having an o-nitrobenzyl-type protective group; compounds generating sulfonic acid by being photodecomposed, such as imino sulfonate; disulfone compounds; diazoketosulfone; and diazodisulfone compounds.
Also, the compounds each obtained by introducing the group or the compound generating an acid by light to the main chain or the side chain of the polymer can be used together with the component (A).
Furthermore, the compounds each generating an acid by light described in V. N. R. Pillai, xe2x80x9cSynthesisxe2x80x9d, (1), 1 (1980), A Abad et al., xe2x80x9cTetrahedron Lettxe2x80x9d, (47), 4555(1971), D. H. R. Barton et al., xe2x80x9cJ. Chem. Soc.xe2x80x9d, (C), 329(1970), U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,778, European Patent 126,712, etc., can be also used together with the component (A).
In the above-described compounds each generating an acid by being decomposed by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation, the compound which are particularly effectively used are the compounds represented by the formula (PAG3), the formula (PAG4), the formula (PAG6) or the formula (PAG7) described below. 
In the formula (PAG3) and (PAG4), Ar1 and Ar2, which are the same or different, each represents substituted or unsubstituted aryl group. The preferred substituent includes an alkyl group, a haloalkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a nitro group, a carboxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a hydroxy group, a mercapto group, and a halogen atom.
Also, in the same formulae, R203, R204, and R205, which are the same or different, each represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group. Each is preferably an aryl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms, and alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and the substituted derivatives of them. The preferred substituents for the aryl group include an alkoxy group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a nitro group, a carboxy group, a hydroxy group and a halogen atom, and the preferred substituents for the alkyl group include an alkoxy group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a carboxy group, and an alkoxycarbonyl group.
Also, Zxe2x88x92 represents an counter anion and examples of the counter anion include BF4xe2x88x92, AsF6xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, SbF6xe2x88x92, SiF6xe2x88x92, ClO4xe2x88x92, an alkanesulfonic acid which may be substituted, a perfluoroalkanesulfonic acid, a benzenesulfonic acid which may be substituted, a naphthalenesulfonic acid which may be substituted, anthracenesulfonic acid which may be substituted, and camphorsulfonic acid which may be substituted, but Zxe2x88x92 is not limited to them. Preferred anions are alkanesulfonic acid, perfluoroalkanesulfonic acid, an alkyl-substituted benzenesulfonic acid, and pentafluorobenzenesulfonic acid.
Also, two of R203, R204, and R205 or Ar1 and Ar2 may be bonded to each other via a single bond or a substituent.
In the formulae (PAG6) and (PAG7), R206 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or aryl group; A represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene, alkenylene, or arylene group; and R represents a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group, or an aryl group which may be substituted.
As the practical examples of the compounds of the above-described formulae, there are following compounds, but the is not limited to these compounds. 
In the invention, in the above-described photo-acid generators which are used together with the component (A) described above, the compounds generating a sulfonic acid by irradiation with an actinic ray or a radiation are preferred in the point of being excellent in the sensitivity and the resolving power.
Also, in the invention, as the photo-acid generator which is used together with the component (A), the compounds represented by the formula (PAG-3), the formula (PAG-4) and the formula (PAG-7) described above are preferred.
The composition of the present invention contains the compound (C) in an amount of 5 wt % or less, preferably 4 wt % or less based on the solid contents of the composition.
[3] (B) Resin (Component (B)) Having a Group, which is Decomposed by the Action of an Acid to Increase the Solubility of the Composition in an Alkali Developer
The component (B) is used as the indispensable component of the 1st component of the invention.
The component (B), that is the resin having a group, which is decomposed by an acid to increase the solubility in an alkali developer, (the group is also referred to be a group decomposable with acid), is a resin having the group decomposable with acid at the main chain or the side chain, or at both the main chain and the side chain of the resin. In these resins, the resin having the group decomposable with acid at the side chain is more preferred.
As the group decomposable with acid, the groups represented by xe2x80x94COOA0 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94B0 are preferable and as the group containing each of these groups, there is the group represented by xe2x80x94R0xe2x80x94COOA0 or xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94B0.
Wherein, A0 represents a group represented by xe2x80x94C(R01)(R02)(R03), xe2x80x94Si(R01)(R02)(R03), or xe2x80x94C(R04)(R05)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R06. B0 shows a group represented by A0 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94A0 (R0, R01 to R06, and Ar have the same meanings as those described below.).
The acid-decomposable group preferably includes a silyl ether group, a cumyl ester group, an acetal group, a tetrahydropyranyl ether group, an enol ether group, an enol ester group, a tertiary alkyl ether group, a tertiary alkyl ester group, a tertiary alkyl carbonate group, etc., more preferably includes a tertiary alkyl ester group, a tertiary alkyl carbonate group, a cumyl ester group, an acetal group, and a tetrahydropyranyl ether group, and particularly preferably includes an acetal group.
Then, the matrix resin in the case of bonding the group decomposable with acid to the side chain thereof is an alkali-soluble resin having xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94COOH, and preferably xe2x80x94R0xe2x80x94COOH or xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94OH at the side chain. For example, where are the alkali-soluble resins described below.
The alkali-solving speed of the alkali-soluble resin is preferably at least 170 A/second by, and particularly preferably at least 330 A/second (wherein, A shows angstrom) measuring (at 23xc2x0 C.) with 0.261 N of tetramethylammonium hydroxide (TMAH).
Also, from the point of attaining a rectangular profile, the alkali-soluble resin having a high transmittance to a far ultraviolet light or an excimer laser light is preferred. It is preferred that the transmittance of a film thickness of 1 xcexcm at 248 nm is from 20 to 90%.
From such view points, the particularly preferred alkali-soluble resins include o-, m-, or p-poly(hydroxystyrene) and the copolymers of them, hydrogenated poly(hydroxystyrene), a halogen- or alkyl-substituted poly(hydroxystyrene), an o-alkylated or o-acylated product of a part of poly(hydroxystyrene), a styrene-hydroxystyrene copolymer, an xcex1-methylstyrene-hydroxystyrene copolymer, and a hydrogenated novolac resin.
The resins having a group decomposable with acid, which are used in the invention, can be obtained by reacting the alkali-soluble resin and precursors of the group decomposable with acid, or by copolymerizing an alkali-soluble monomer bonded to the group decomposable with acid and various monomers as disclosed in European Patent 254853, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 25850/1990, 223860/1991, 251259/1992, etc.
Practical examples of the resin having the group decomposable with acid, which are used in the invention, are illustrated below but the invention is not limited to them.
p-t-butoxystyrene/p-hydroxystyrene copolymer,
p-(t-butoxycarbonyloxy)styrene/p-hydroxystyrene copolymer,
p-(t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy)styrene/p-hydroxystyrene copolymer,
4-(t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy)-3-methylstyrene/4-hydroxy-3-methylstyrene copolymer,
p-(t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy) styrene/p-hydroxystyrene (10% hydrogenated product) copolymer,
m-(t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy) styrene/m-hydroxystyrene copolymer,
o-(t-t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy)styrene/o-hydroxystyrene copolymer,
p-(cumyloxycarbonylmethyloxy)styrene/p-hydroxystyrene copolymer,
cumyl methacrylate/methyl methacrylate copolymer,
4-t-butoxycarbonylstyrene/dimethyl maleate copolymer,
benzyl methacrylate/tetrahydropyranyl methacrylate,
p-(t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy)styrene/p-hydroxystyrene/styrene copolymer,
p-t-butoxystyrene/p-hydroxystyrene/fumalonitrile copolymer,
t-butoxystyrene/hydroxyethyl methacrylate copolymer,
styrene/N-(4-hydroxyphenyl)maleimide/N-(4-t-butoxycarbon yloxyphenyl)maleimide copolymer,
p-hydroxystyrene/t-butyl methacrylate copolymer,
styrene/p-hydroxystyrene/t-butyl methacrylate copolymer,
p-hydroxystyrene/t-butyl acrylate copolymer,
styrene/p-hydroxystyrene/t-butyl acrylate copolymer,
p-(t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy)styrene/p-hydroxystyrene/N-methylmaleimide copolymer,
t-butyl methacrylate/1-adamantylmethyl methacrylate copolymer,
p-hydroxystyrene/t-butylacrylate/p-acetoxystyrene copolymer,
p-hydroxystyrene/t-butylacrylate/p-(t-butoxycarbonyloxy) styrene copolymer, and
p-hydroxystyrene/t-butylacrylate/p-(t-butoxycarbonylmethyloxy)styrene copolymer.
In the invention, as the resin (component (B)) having a group decomposable with acid, resins containing the repeating units represented by the formula (II) and the formula (III) described above are preferred. By using the resin, the resist composition of the invention has a high resolution and the performance change with the passage of time from the irradiation to heating becomes less.
As the alkyl group represented by L and Z in the formula (II) described above, there are straight chain, branched, and cyclic alkyl groups having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, cyclopentyl, hexyl, cyclohexyl, octyl, dodecyl, etc.
The alkyl group may have an substituent, and the preferred substituent includes an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, a nitro group, an acyl group, an acylamino group, a sulfonylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, an aralkylthio group, etc., and as the examples of the substituted alkyl group, there are a cyclohexylethyl group, an alkylcarbonyloxymethyl group, an alkylcarbonyloxyethyl group, an arylcarbonyloxyethyl group, an aralkylcarbonyloxyethyl group, an alkyloxymethyl group, an aryloxymethyl group, an aralkyloxymethyl group, an alkyloxyethyl group, an aryloxyethyl group, an aralkyloxyethyl group, an alkylthiomethyl group, an arylthiomethyl group, an aralkylthiomethyl group, an aralkylthioethyl group, an arylthioethyl group, and an aralkylthioethyl group. There is no particular restriction on the alkyl group in this case, and the alkyl group may be a chain form, a cyclic form or a branched form. For example, there are groups such as a cyclohexylcarbonyloxyethyl group, a t-butylcyclohexylcarbonyloxyethyl group, an n-butylcyclohexylcarbonyloxyethyl group, etc. Also, there is no particular restriction on the aryl group in the above-described case, there are a phenyloxyethyl group, etc., and the group may be further substituted, such as a cyclohexylphenyloxyethyl group, etc. There is also no restriction on the aralkyl group in the case, and there are, for example, a benzylcarbonyloxyethyl group, etc.
The aralkyl groups represented by L and Z of the formula (II) include the aralkyl groups having from 7 to 15 carbon atoms, such as a substituted or unsubstituted benzyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted phenetyl group. The preferred substituents of the aralkyl group include an alkoxy group, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, a nitro group, an acyl group, an acylamino group, a sulfonylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, an aralkylthio group, etc., and for example, there are an alkoxybenzyl group, a hydroxybenzyl group, a phenylthiophenetyl group, etc.
It is preferred that the above-described Z is a substituted alkyl group or a substituted aralkyl group in the point that the improvement of the edge roughness is further obtained. As the substituent of the alkyl group, a cyclic alkyl group, an aryloxy group, an alkylcarboxy group, an arylcarboxy group, and an aralkylcarboxy group are preferred. Also, as the substituent of the aralkyl group, an alkyl group, a cyclic alkyl group, and a hydroxy group are preferred.
The L and Z may be bonded to each other to form a 5- or 6-membered ring as described above, and as the 5- or 6-membered ring, there are a tetrahydropyran ring, a tetrahydrofuran ring, etc.
The mol ratio of repeating structural unit represented by the formula (II) and the repeating structural unit represented by the formula (III) in the above-described resin is preferably from 1/99 to 60/40, more preferably from 5/95 to 50/50, and far more preferably from 10/90 to 40/60.
The resin containing the repeating structural units represented by the formula (II) and the formula (III) may further contains a structural unit induced from other monomer.
The other monomer can include hydrogenated hydroxystyrene; a halogen-, alkoxy-, or alkyl-substituted hydroxystyrene; styrene; a halogen-, alkoxy-, acyloxy-, or alkyl-substituted styrene; maleic anhydride; acrylic acid derivatives; methacrylic acid derivatives; N-substituted maleimide, etc., but the monomer is not limited to them.
The ratio of the structural units represented by the formula (II) and the formula (III) and the structural unit of other monomer, [(II)+(III)]/[other monomer component] is from 100/0 to 50/50, preferably from 100/0 to 60/40, and more preferably from 100/0 to 70/30 by mol ratio.
Practical examples of the resin containing the repeating structural units represented by the formula (II) and the formula (III) described above and other resins which can be used in the invention are illustrated below. 
In the above-described practical examples, Me represents a methyl group, Et represents an ethyl group, nBu represents an n-butyl group, iso-Bu represents an isobutyl group, and tBu represents a t-butyl group.
In the case of using an acetal group as the acid-decomposable group, for controlling the alkali-solving speed and improving the heat resistance, a crosslinking site of connecting a polyfunctional acetal group to the main chain of the polymer may be introduced by adding a polyhydroxy compound in the synthesis step,. The addition amount of the polyhydroxy compound is from 0.01 to 5 mol %, and more preferably from 0.05 to 4 mol % to the amount of the hydroxy groups of the resin. The polyhydroxy compound includes a polyhydroxy compound having from 2 to 6 phenolic hydroxy groups or alcoholic hydroxy groups, preferably a polyhydroxy compound having from 2 to 4 hydroxy groups, and more preferably a polyhydroxy compound having 2 or 3 hydroxy groups.
Then, practical examples of the polyhydroxy compound are shown below, but the invention is not limited to them. 
The weight average molecular weight (Mw) of the resin (B) having a group decomposable with acid is in the range of preferably from 2,000 to 300,000. When the molecular weight is less than 2,000, by the development of the non-irradiated portions of the resist film, the decrease of the resist film at the portions is large, while the molecular weight exceeds 300,000, the dissolving speed of the resin itself in alkali is delayed and the sensitivity is lowered. In this case, the weight average molecular weight is defined by the polystyrene converted value of a gel permeation chromatography.
Also, the component (B) of the positive resist composition of the invention, that is, the resin having the group decomposable by acid may be used as a mixture of two or more kinds of them.
The using amount of the component (B) is from 40 to 99% by weight, and preferably from 60 to 98% by weight based on the solid components of the 1st composition of the invention.
[4] (D) The Compound having a Molecular Weight of not Larger than 3000, which is Decomposed by the Action of an Acid to Increase the Solubility in an Alkali Developer (Component (D))
The component (D) is a component contained in the 2nd composition of the invention as the indispensable component and the component (D) is, if necessary, compounded with the 1st composition of the invention. The composition (D) is a low-molecular weight compound having a molecular weight of not larger than 3000, preferably from 200 to 2,000, and more preferably from 300 to 1,500, which has a group decomposable with acid and increases the solubility in an alkali developer by the action of acid. The component (D) has a function as a dissolution inhibitor of the non-irradiated portions to an alkali developer. In addition, the term xe2x80x9cacid-decomposable dissolution-inhibiting compoundxe2x80x9d in the descriptions below has the same meaning as the component (D).
The preferred component (D), that is, the preferred acid-decomposable dissolution-inhibiting compound is a compound having at least two groups decomposable with acid in the structure, and the distance between the acid-decomposable groups is via at least 8 bonding atoms excluding the acid-decomposable groups in the most apart positions.
The more preferred acid-decomposable dissolution-inhibiting compounds are;
(a) a compound having at least two groups decomposable with acid in the structure, wherein the distance between the acid-decomposable groups is via at least 10, preferably at least 11, and more preferably 12 bonding atoms excluding the acid-decomposable groups in the most apart positions, and
(b) a compound having at least three acid-decomposable groups, and the distance between the acid-decomposable groups is via at least 9, preferably at least 10, and more preferably 11 bonding atoms excluding the acid-decomposable groups in the most apart positions.
Also, the upper limit of the number of the above-described bonding atoms is preferably 50, and more preferably 30.
In the case where the acid-decomposable dissolution-inhibiting compound has at least 3, and preferably at least 4 acid-decomposable groups, or even in the case where the acid-decomposable dissolution-inhibiting compound has 2 acid-decomposable groups, when the acid-decomposable groups are separated from each other at a definite distance or more, the dissolution inhibiting property to the alkali-soluble resin is greatly improved.
In addition, the distance between the acid-decomposable groups is shown by the number of the bonding atoms (excluding the acid-decomposable groups) existing between the acid-decomposable groups. For example, in the cases of the compounds (1) and (2) shown below, each distance between the acid-decomposable groups is 4 bonding (carbon) atoms and in the case of compound (3) shown below, the distance between the acid-decomposable groups is 12 bonding (carbon) atoms. xe2x80x83A0xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x941CH2xe2x80x942CH2xe2x80x943CH2xe2x80x944CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94A0xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)

Acid-decomposable groups: xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94A0, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94B0 
Also, the acid-decomposable dissolution-inhibiting compound may have plural acid-decomposable groups on one benzene ring but is preferably a compound comprising a skeleton having one acid-decomposable group on one benzene ring.
As the group decomposable with acid, that is, the group containing xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94A0 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94B0, there is a group represented by xe2x80x94R0xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94A0 or xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94B0.
Wherein, A0 represents a group represented by xe2x80x94C(R01)(R02)(R03), xe2x80x94Si(R01)(R02)(R03), or xe2x80x94C(R04)(R05)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R06, and B0 represents a group represented A0 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94A0.
R01, R02, R03, R04, and R05, which are the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an alkenyl group, or an aryl group, and R06 represents an alkyl group or an aryl group. Wherein, however, at least two of R01, R02, and R03 are groups other than a hydrogen atom; two groups of R01, R02, and R03 or R04, R05, and R06 may be bonded to each other to form a ring. Furthermore, R0 represents a two valent or more aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon group, which may have a substituent, and xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94 represents a two valent or more aromatic group, which may be monocyclic or polycyclic, which may have a substituent.
Wherein, the alkyl group is preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, etc.; the cycloalkyl group is preferably a cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 10 carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl, etc.; the alkenyl group is preferably an alkenyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as vinyl, propenyl, allyl, butenyl, etc.; and the aryl group is preferably an aryl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms, such as phenyl, xylyl, toluyl, cumenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, etc.
Also, the above-described substituents include a hydroxy group, halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.; a nitro group, a cyano group, the alkyl groups described above; alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxyethoxy, propoxy, hydroxypropoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, etc.; alkoxycarbonyl groups such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, etc.; aralkyl groups such as benzyl, phenetyl, cumyl, etc.; an aralkyloxy group; acyl groups such as formyl, acetyl, butyryl, benzoyl, cyanamyl, valeryl, etc.; acyloxy groups such as butyryloxy, etc.; the alkenyl group described above; alkenyloxy groups such as vinyloxy, propenyloxy, allyloxy, butenyloxy, etc.; the aryl groups described above; aryloxy groups such as phenoxy, etc.; aryloxycarbonyl groups such as benzoyloxy, etc.
The acid-decomposable groups preferably include a silyl ether group, a cumyl ester group, an acetal group, a tetrahydropyranyl ether group, an enol ether group, an enol ester group, a tertiary alkyl ether group, a tertiary alkyl ester group, a tertiary alkyl carbonate group, etc., and more preferably include a tertiary alkyl ester group, a tertiary alkyl carbonate group, a cumyl ester group, and a tetrahydropyranyl ether group.
The component (D) preferably includes the compounds obtained by bonding and protecting with the above-described group, xe2x80x94R0xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94A0 or B0 the whole or a part of the phenolic OH groups of the polyhydroxy compounds described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 289946/1989, 289947/1989, 2560/1990, 128959/1991, 158855/1991, 179353/1991, 191351/1991, 200251/1991, 200252/1991, 200253/1991, 200254/1991, 200255/1991, 259149/1991, 279958/1991, 279959/1991, 1650/1992, 1651/1992, 11260/1992, 12356/1992, and 12357/1992, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 33229/1991, 230790/1991, 320438/1991, 25157/1992, 52732/1992, 103215/1992, 104542/1992, 107885/1992, 107889/1992, 152195/1992, etc.
More preferably, the component (D) includes the compounds obtained using the polyhydroxy compounds described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 289946/1989, 128959/1991, 158855/1991, 179353/1991, 200251/1991, 200252/1991, 200255/1991, 259149/1991, 279958/1991, 1650/1992, 11260/1992, 12356/1992, and 12357/1992, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 25157/1992, 103215/1992, 104542/1992, 107885/1992, 107889/1992, and 152195/1992.
Practical examples of the skeletons of the preferred compounds of the components (D) in the invention are shown below. 
In the compounds (1) to (44) described above, R represents a hydrogen atom,
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C(CH3)2C6H5, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C4H9t, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C4H9t, 
or xe2x80x94CH(L)xe2x80x94OZ (wherein L and Z each have the same meanings as those in the above-described formula (II)).
In addition, however, at least two R or three R according to the structure, represent groups other than a hydrogen atom, and each substituent R may not be a same group.
In the case of the 1st composition of the invention, the content of the component (D) is preferably from 3 to 45% by weight, more preferably from 5 to 30% by weight, and far more preferably from 10 to 20% by weight based on the solid components of the 1st composition.
In the case of the 2nd composition of the invention, the content of the component (D) is same as the case of the above-described 1st component.
[5] (E) Alkali-soluble Resin (Component (E))
The alkali-soluble resin (E) is the indispensable component of the 2nd composition of the invention. The alkali-soluble resin (E) is a component, which may be added to the 1st component of the invention. The alkali-soluble resin (E) is a resin, which is insoluble in water and soluble in an alkali developer, and is used for controlling the alkali-solubility of the 2nd composition of the invention. The resin (E) does not substantially have a group decomposable with acid.
The component (E) includes, for example, a novolac resin, a hydrogenated novolac resin, an acetone-pyrogallol resin, o-polyhydroxystyrene, m-polyhydroxystyrene, p-polyhydroxystyrene, hydrogenated polyhydroxystyrene, a halogen- or alkyl-substituted polyhydroxystyrene, a hydroxystyrene-N-substituted maleimide copolymer, an o/p- or m/p-hydroxystyrene copolymer, a partially alkylated product to the hydroxy group of polyhydroxystyrene (for example, the 5 to 30 mol % o-methylated product, o-(1-methoxy)ethylated product, o-(1-ethoxy)ethylated product, o-2-tetrahydropyranylated product, o-(t-butoxycarbonyl)methylated product, etc.), or the o-acylated product (for example, the 5 to 30 mol % o-acetylated product, o-(t-butoxy)carbonylated product, etc.), a styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer, a styrene-hydroxystyrene copolymer, an xcex1-methylstyrene-hydroxystyrene copolymer, a carboxy group-containing methacrylic resin and the derivatives thereof, and polyvinyl alcohol derivatives, but the invention is not limited to these compounds.
The particularly preferred alkali-soluble resin (E) includes a novolac resin, o-polyhydroxystyrene, m-polyhydroxystyrene, p-polyhydroxystyrene, and the copolymers thereof, an alkyl-substituted polyhydroxystyrene, the partially o-alkylated or o-acylated product of polyhydroxystyrene, a styrene-hydroxystyrene copolymer, an xcex1-methylstyrene-hydroxystyrene copolymer, a di- or tri-alkoxystyrene-hydroxystyrene copolymer.
The novolac resin described above is obtained by addition-condensing a definite monomer as the main constituent with an aldehyde in the existence of an acidic catalyst.
The weight average molecular weight of the novolac resin is in the range of preferably from 1,000 to 30,000. When the molecular weight is less than 1,000, the film reduction of the non-irradiated portions after development is large, while when the molecular weight exceeds 30,000, the development speed is delayed. The particularly preferred weight average molecular weight is in the range of from 2,000 to 20,000.
Also, the weight average molecular weight of the above-described polyhydroxystyrene, the derivatives thereof, and copolymers other than the novolac resin is at least 2,000, preferably from 5,000 to 20,000, and more preferably from 8,000 to 100,000. Also, from the view point of improving the heat resistance of the resist film, the molecular weight is preferably at least 10,000.
In this case, the weight average molecular weight is defined by the polystyrene-converted value of a gel permeation chromatography.
The alkali-soluble resins in the invention may be used singly or as a mixture of two or more kinds thereof.
The using amount of the alkali-soluble resin (E) is preferably from 40 to 97% by weight, and more preferably from 60 to 90% by weight based on the solid components of the 2nd composition of the invention.
[6] (F) Nitrogen-containing Basic Compound (Component (F))
The preferred nitrogen-containing basic compound, in the positive resist composition of the invention, is a compound having a stronger basic property than phenol. In these compounds, the nitrogen-containing compounds containing the structures represented by following formulae (A) to (E) are preferred. By using the nitrogen-containing basic compound, the performance change with the passage of time from the irradiation to heating is less. 
wherein, R250, R251, and R252, which are the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an aminoalkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms. Also, R251 and R252 may be bonded to each other to form a ring. 
(wherein R253, R254, R255, and R256, which are the same or difference, each represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.).
Preferred practical examples of the component (F) include a substituted or unsubstituted guanidine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminopyridine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkylpyridine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminopyrrolidine, a substituted or unsubstituted indazole, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazole, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazine, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrimidine, a substituted or unsubstituted purine, a substituted or unsubstituted imidazoline, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazoline, a substituted or unsubstituted piperazine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminomorpholine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkylmorpholine, etc., and also include a mono-, di-, or tri-alkylamine, a substituted or unsubstituted aniline, a substituted or unsubstituted piperidine, a mono- or di-ethanolamine, etc.
The preferred substituent includes an amino group, an aminoalkyl group, an alkylamino group, an aminoaryl group, an arylamino group, an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, an acyl group, an acyloxy group, an aryl group, an aryloxy group, a nitro group, a hydroxy group, and a cyano group.
Preferred compounds of the component (F) include guanidine, 1,1-dimethylguanidine, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylguanidine, 2-aminopyridine, 3-aminopyridine, 4-aminopyridine, 2-dimethylaminopyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, 2-diethylaminopyridine, 2-(aminomethyl)pyridine, 2-amino-3-methylpyridine, 2-amino-4-methylpyridine, 2-amino-5-methylpyridine, 2-amino-6-methylpyridine, 3-aminoethyl-pyridine, 4-aminoethylpyridine, 3-aminopyrolidine, piperazine, N-(2-aminoethyl)piperazine, N-(2-aminoethyl)piperidine, 4-amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperizine, 4-piperizinopiperizine, 2-iminopiperizine, 1-(2-aminoethyl)pyrrolidine, pyrazole, 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole, 5-amino-3-methyl-1-p-tolylpyrazole, pyrazine, 2-(aminomethyl)-5-methylpyrazine, pyrimidine, 2,4-diaminopyrimidine, 4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine, 2-pyrazoline, 3-pyrazoline, N-aminomorpholine, N-(2-aminoethyl)morpholine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]nona-5-ene, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]-undeca-7-ene, 2,4,5-triphenylimidazole, tri(n-butyl)amine, tri(n-octyl)amine, N-phenyldiethanolamine, N-hydroxyethyl-piperidine, 2,6-diisopropylaniline, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-morpholinoethyl thiourea, N-hydroxyethylmorpholine, etc., but the invention is not limited to these compounds.
In these compounds, the particularly preferred compounds include 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]nona-5-ene, 1,8-diazabicyclo-[5,4,0]undeca-7-ene, 2,4,5-triphenylimidazole, tri(n-butyl)-amine, tri(n-octyl)amine, N-phenyldiethanolamine, N-hydroxy-ethylpiperidine, 2,6-diisopropylaniline, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-morpholinoethyl thiourea, and N-hydroxyethylmorpholine.
These nitrogen-containing basic compounds can be used singly or as a combination of two or more kinds thereof.
The using amount of the nitrogen-containing basic compound is usually from 0.001 to 10% by weight, and preferably from 0.01 to 5% by weight based on the solid components of the composition of the invention. When the using amount is less than 0.001% by weight, the effect of -adding the nitrogen-containing basic compound is not obtained. On the other hand, when the amount exceeds 10% by weight, there are tendencies that the sensitivity is lowered and the developing property of the non-irradiated portions is deteriorated.
[7] (G) A Surfactant Containing at Least one of the Group Consisting of a Fluorine Atom and a Silicon Atom (Component (G))
It is preferred that the positive resist composition of the invention contains the component (G).
The component (G) is at least one kind of surfactant selected from a surfactant containing a fluorine atom, a surfactant containing a silicon atom, and a surfactant containing both a fluorine atom and a silicon atom.
By containing the above-described surfactant in the positive resist composition of the invention, at using an exposure light source of a wavelength of not longer than 250 nm, and particularly not longer than 220 nm, the resist composition is excellent in the sensitivity, the resolving power, the adhesion with a substrate, and a dry etching resistance, the generation of particles after storing for a long period of time is less, and further resist patterns having less development defects and scum are obtained.
As these surfactants, there are the surfactants described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 36663/1987, 226746/1986, 226745/1986, 170950/1987, 34540/1988, 230165/1995, 62834/1996, 54432/1997, and 5988/1997, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,720, 5,360,692, 5,529,881, 5,296,330, 5,436,098,5,576,143, 5,294,511, and 5,824,451, and also the following commercially available surfactants can be used as they are.
As the commercially available surfactants, which can be used in the invention, there are the fluorine-containing surfactants and the silicon-containing surfactants, such as, for example, Eftop EF301 and EF303 (manufactured by Shin Akita Kasei K.K.), Florad FC430 and 431 (manufactured by SUMITOMO 3M INC.), Megafac F171, F173, F176, F189, and R08 (manufactured by DAINIPPON INK and CHEMICALS, INC.), Surflon S-301, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 (manufactured by Asahi Glass Company Ltd.), and Troysol S-366 (manufactured Troy Chemical Industry K. K.). Also, the polysiloxane polymer KP-341 (manufactured by Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd.) can be used as a silicon-containing surfactant.
The amount of the surfactant (G) is usually from 0.001 to 2% by weight, and preferably from 0.01 to 1% by weight based on the solid components in the composition of the invention. These surfactants may be used singly or as a combination of two or more kinds thereof.
[8] Other Components Used in the Invention
The positive photosensitive composition of the invention can, if necessary, further comprising a dye, a pigment, plasticizer, other surfactant than those described above, a photosensitizer, a compound having at least two phenolic OH groups of accelerating the solubility in a developer, etc.
The compound having at least two phenolic OH groups, which can be used in the invention, is preferably a phenol compound having a molecular weight of not larger than 1000. Also, it is necessary that the compound contains at least two phenolic hydroxy groups in the molecule but the number of the phenolic hydroxy groups exceeds 10, the effect of improving the development latitude is lost. The ratio of the phenolic hydroxy groups and the aromatic rings is preferably from 0.5 to 1.4, and, thereby, the film thickness dependency, development latitude, the stability of the composition, and resolving power are excellent.
The addition amount of the phenol compound is preferably from 2 to 50% by weight, and more preferably from 5 to 30% by weight to the alkali-soluble resin. When the addition amount exceeds 50% by weight, the development residue becomes bad and a new fault that the pattern is deformed at development undesirably occurs.
The phenol compounds having a molecular weight of not larger than 1000 can be easily synthesized by persons skilled in the art by referring to the methods described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 122938/1992 and 28531/1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,210, European Patent 219294, etc.
Practical examples of the phenol compound are shown below but the phenol compounds, which can be used in the invention, are not limited to them.
That is, the practical examples of the phenolic compound include resorcinol, phloroglucine, 2,3,4-trihydroxybenzo-phenone, 2,3,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybenzophenone, 2,3,4,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-hexahydroxybenzophenone, acetone-pyrogallol condensed resin, fluoroglucoside, 2,4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetrole, 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(1,3-dihydroxy)benzene, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxydiphenyl ether, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxydiphenyl sulfoxide, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetra-hydroxydiphenylsulfone, tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 4,4-(xcex1-mehylbenzylidene)-bisphenol, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x3-tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triisopropyl-benzene, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x3-tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-ehyl-4-isopropyl-benzene, 1,2,2-tris(hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1,2-tris(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2,5,5-tetrakis(4-hydroxy-phenyl)hexane, 1,2-tetrakis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,3-tris(hydroxyphenyl)butane, para[xcex1,xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x2-tetrakis(4-hydroxyphenyl)]-xylene, etc.
Each component contained in the positive resist compositions of the invention was explained above. Then, the preparation method of the positive resist composition of the invention and the using method thereof are explained.
In the composition of the invention, each component described above is dissolved in a solvent dissolving the component and the solution prepared is coated on a support.
The solvent used in the case includes ethylene dichloride, cyclohexanone, cyclopentanone, 2-heptanone, xcex3-butyrolactone, methyl ethyl ketone, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, 2-methoxyethyl acetate, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, toluene, ethyl acetate, methyl lactate, ethyl lactate, methyl methoxypropionate, ethyl ethoxypropionate, methyl pyruvate, ethyl pyruvate, propyl pyruvate, N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone, tetrahydrofuran, etc. These solvents may be used solely or as a mixture thereof.
In these solvents, the preferred solvents include 2-heptanone, xcex3-butyrolactone, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, methyl lactate, ethyl lactate, methyl methoxypropionate, ethyl ethoxypropionate, N-methylpyrrolidone, tetrahydrofuran, etc.
In this case, it is preferred to add the above-described fluorine-base and/or silicon-base surfactant (G) to the above-described solvent.
Also, other surfactant than the component (G) can be added. Such a surfactant includes nonionic surfactants, for example, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers such as polyoxyethylene lauryl ether, polyoxyethylene stearyl ether, polyoxyethylene cetyl ether, polyoxyethylene oleyl ether, etc.; polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ethers such as polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, polyoxyethylene nonylphenol ether, etc.; polyoxyethylenexe2x80xa2polyoxypropylene block copolymers; sorbitan fatty acid esters such as sorbitan monolaurate, sorbitan monopalmitate, sorbitan monostearate, sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan trioleate, sorbitan tristearate, etc; polyoxyethylenesorbitan fatty acid esters such as polyoxyethylenesorbitan monopalmitate, polyoxyethylenesorbitan monostearate, polyoxyethylenesorbitan trioleate, polyoxyethylenesorbitan tristearate, etc,; and also acrylic acid-base or methacrylic acid-base (co)polymers, Polyflow No. 75 and No. 95 (manufactured by Kyoeisha Yushi Kagakukogyo K.K.), etc.
The compounding amount of the surfactant is usually not larger than 2 parts by weight, and preferably not larger than 1 part by weight per 100 pats by weight of the solid components in the composition of the invention.
After coating the above-described composition on a substrate (for example, silicon, silicon dioxide coating, and titanium nitride) as used for the production of precise integrated circuit devices or on such a substrate having formed thereon an anti-reflection film having a thickness of from 100 to 2,000 A, the coated film is light-exposed through a definite mask, or a direct imaging by electron beam or a mask-irradiation of electron beam is applied to the coated film, and by carrying out baking and development, good resist patterns can be obtained.
As the developer of the composition of the invention, an alkaline aqueous solution of inorganic alkalis such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, sodium silicate, sodium metasilicate, aqueous ammonia, etc.; primary amines such as ethylamine, n-propylamine, etc.; secondary amines such as diethylamine, di-n-butylamine, etc.; tertiary amines such as triethylamine, methyldiethylamine, etc.; alcoholamines such as dimethyl ethanolamine, triethanolamine, etc.; quaternary ammonium salts such as tetramethylammonium hydroxide, tetraethylammonium hydroxide, etc.; cyclic amines such as pyrrole, piperidine, etc., can be used.
Furthermore, proper amounts of an alcohol and a surfactant can be added to the above-described alkaline aqueous solution.